


Islands in the Stream

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy elements, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, captain!ken, fisherman!ravi, ken is a flirt lol, leader!cha, navi - Freeform, plantationowner!leo, wontaek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Wonshik has been trying to get his best friend Hakyeon to come his annual summer job at the plantations, meet his other circle of friends, be involved in this part of his life too. </p><p>Hakyeon finally agrees, but in doing so discovers a completely new side to Wonshik that he's not sure he can handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my second attempt at a VIXX fic ever. One day I'll finish this, I promise.

 

"Last chance..?"  
Wonshik shook his head, pushing away the offered pigskin bottle and wiped his sweaty face with the back of his wrist.  
"Your loss." His best friend, Hakyeon, shrugged and downed the few drops of water that were left.  
The summer days were growing longer and hotter, and each year he worked out here on this sprawling island, Wonshik swore that the heat was only getting worse. As a kid he came with his older brother Hongbin and they picked hundreds of ripe mangoes off the trees to package and send back to the mainland for sale. They would spend the nights looking at the stars, wrestling, making up constellations, munching on the imperfect fruit until falling asleep with juice-smeared faces.

Since last year, Hongbin had a left their home island of Mabo (in their language, it was known as the Starlit Isle) in search of a real job on the mainland, leaving Wonshik alone and without family. It was a lonely reminder for Wonshik now to be here without his brother, but he still wouldn’t have missed this seasonal work for anything.

As the sun began to sink over the glittering ocean, the pair of youths sat on the scant grass, sweat pouring off them both. Boxes of perfect mangoes were stacked on the wagon, and the ground was littered with the imperfects, left free for birds and bugs alike to devour.  
"You ready?" Hakyeon broke the silence again, throwing out a fist to hover as invitation for scissors-paper-rock.  
Wonshik groaned, and lurched up to his feet.  
"No, you always beat me. I'll just do it tonight." He padded over to the heavy wagon, hoisted it up the frame and began the trek back to the docks.  
"If you threw anything but rock maybe you would stand a chance against me. But nope-,” Hakyeon poked the side of Wonshik’s forehead, “-looks like your big brother got all the brains and the looks in the family.”  
“Whatever.” Wonshik huffed with effort, smiling in spite of himself.

They followed the downhill path towards the shoreline, the wooden wheels of the old wagon shuddering over each bump and rock. Their bare feet made no sound in the dirt and dust, and with the concentration required to carry the heavy burden, Wonshik was happy to let Hakyeon fill the silence with his non-stop talking.  
“Sometimes I think you just like to lose…but then I remember how good I am and that passes.” Hakyeon nodded to himself, stretching his sore shoulders and let out a whine. “Why did I let you convince me to come here? This place is boring, all we get to do is pick fruit all day, give it to the ships and then they sell it to God knows who? Probably more rich people. And what do we get? Sore muscles, tired feet, while the people in the white mansion watch us and laugh. Why am I here, Wonshik? Why are you here?”

Wonshik bore all of this with a small smile, and tossed one to Hakyeon. If his upper body wasn’t straining, every inch of his caramel skin streaked with sweat, he might have shrugged. Hakyeon smiled back, then remembered his complaints and frowned.  
“Yah! You’re not supposed to look happy! This is hard work, and you’re getting practically nothing for it…” He glanced down at his own tanned  
skin, darkening with each day he spent in the sun just like his friend. “Look how much sun I absorbed! This is not good! I’m starting to look like you!”  
Raising his eyebrows, Wonshik managed a quiet, “What’s wrong with me?”  
“You’re a fisherman, you look like a fisherman, and you’re meant to be out in the sun. I’m-,”  
“-a delicate flower.” Wonshik teased.

The trees that flanked each step now began to clear as the hill flattened towards the shoreline. Visible in the growing darkness, lights from two ships were docked at the piers were waiting. Wonshik knew that at least one ship was waiting for the boxes he was pulling, but the other ship was much smaller, had only one light, and was hard to see from this distance. It looked familiar but he was not about to get his hopes up.  
“Laugh all you want, I’m not built for hard labour like you.”  
Wonshik nodded, knowing Hakyeon’s complaint to be the truth. They practically shared the same height, but that was where the similarities ended. Wonshik, four years younger, had an expressive boyish face that hid few emotions well, and eyes that drooped so that he looked sleepy even when wide awake. His body was well proportioned for his height, strong shoulders moulded by tireless dragging and casting of fishing nets, and long legs that helped him scramble over slippery rocks, steady him on wavy boat rides, and hands calloused by a lifetime of hard work. His hair was a deep red, unusual in his village, with some strands lightened by sunlight to a brassy sheen.

Hakyeon, on the other hand, was the village leader’s son and had a life spent talking and telling the other villagers what to do. His body was lean and fit, his muscles nowhere near the strength of Wonshik’s, but Haykeon was not the type to ignore hard work when it needed to be done. The cuts and burns on his hands and arms were from the kitchen, as he was not only the next in line to lead the village, but also had aspirations as a cook.

With a loud, clear voice so different from Wonshik’s deep, husky tones, Hakyeon also commanded people’s attention with his unusual beauty. His features were softer than Wonshik’s; wide eyes, a delicate nose, and round cheeks. He was popular with all of the women in the village for his looks, and more than once had received marriage offers even from other major island clans.  
It seemed strange to Wonshik that while obviously flattered by (and sometimes boastful of) the propositions, Hakyeon appeared not to take any of them seriously. At 27, Hakyeon was late in age for marriage, yet he showed no signs of wanting to settle. Perhaps, Wonshik thought, that was the fortune of beautiful people – they were used to being adored and desired so they could treat these matters flippantly. His older brother Hongbin was another who was blessed to be in the same category; it was a life that Wonshik would never know.  
“I am not coming with you here next summer, you go by yourself. I can’t believe you do this for three whole weeks! We have more than enough work to do at home, and at least we can quit the day whenever we want. You better have not been lying to me about our agreement.”  
“I’m not, I wouldn’t.”

They were getting close to their destination. Hakyeon patted Wonshik’s sweaty shoulder, not bothered by the slickness rubbing onto his palm.  
His voice grew softer, fonder as he followed up with a pinch to Wonshik’s chin, making the other grin.  
“I know, Shik. You’re honest to the point of being an idiot.”  
“Take that last part back!”  
“Never!”

The path wound down directly onto the sand dunes, and the most strenuous task lay ahead. Hakyeon went behind the cart and helped push at all uphill moments as Wonshik pulled, groans escaping him and being tossed towards the ocean by blasts of salty winds.  
“We’re nearly there. Why did you stop pulling?”  
“I am pulling, Yeon. You’re. Not. Pushing. Enough.” Wonshik bit back the harsher tone as Hakyeon continued to whine.  
Up ahead, he could see the boats more clearly. A group of men, cast in flickering shadows under the weak lamplights, stood in a circle at the dock. Deckhands were shuttling carts and boxes to load onto the larger ship. Wonshik’s dark eyes focused on one particular outline. His eyes were too blurry from sand and salt to be sure. Were they playing tricks? Was that…?  
“YAH! SLOW DOWN!” Hakyeon began running awkwardly after the cart as Wonshik broke out into a run towards the pier.  
His progress grew faster and louder as the wheels met with hard wooden planks. Behind him Hakyeon was cursing and panting, but Wonshik’s mind had mostly tuned out the sound with his focus being pinned straight ahead.  
His heart, hammering from effort and excitement, felt like it wanted to burst out of his chest. As soon as the water from his eyes was blinked free and mingled with the tears of sweat on his cheeks, Wonshik had visual confirmation of his hopes.  
“Finally. Slow. Down. Next. Ti-,” Hakyeon puffed, leaning against Wonshik’s shoulder once the other had reached a slow enough pace. “If.  
I’d known. You had that. Kind of energy. The hell. I was helping you for?”  
“Sorry.” Wonshik murmured, and continued with a slower, measured pace towards the pier, as if he now did not want to appear too eager to  
arrive.  
“Why run?”  
Hakyeon squinted up ahead to the vague outlines of the men at the pier, confused. Only one was familiar to him at this distance – the tall Captain, who had appeared to notice their distant approach and was waving them over with a friendly hand.  
Whoever was in the circle, they all turned at some stage to look over at the pair of them coming, but they turned back to their conversation shortly after. One of them, Hakyeon noticed, did keep looking over at their direction though.

It appeared that whatever Wonshik was looking for, he had found, because a wide smile began to curve over his face and if Hakyeon thought he had seen his best friend happy, there was nothing that he could compare this joyous expression to.  
Wonshik’s whisper was almost swallowed up by the clashing waves, but Hakyeon heard it distinctly.  
“He came.”

 

\-------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon starts to see a new side to his best friend, and he's not sure if he likes it.

They were the last two workers to arrive, which was not unusual. Wonshik was always the latest back home, and Hakyeon was not a great deal better when it came to time. As he had grown older, Hakyeon was trying to be more responsible, but Wonshik ran on his own clock and Hakyeon found to his own dismay that, like with all things when it came to his best friend, Hakyeon fell easily in step with the other’s habits. Being in an unfamiliar place, far hotter and more humid than even their own home island, had weakened Hakyeon’s usual confidence. It didn’t help that Wonshik moved around like this was his second home, sure legs carrying him through the hard labour while Hakyeon tailed behind and talked to him. It wasn’t like this back home.  
“Oooy! Over here!”  
Another thing he disliked about this island was the sheer amount of people who he didn’t know but Wonshik did. Hakyeon was always out of the loop. Up ahead a tall silhouette of the person Wonshik had pointed out yesterday was the cargo ship’s captain, bounced over to meet them.

The Captain was a tall youth with hair like a gleaming chestnut and a wide smile. He appeared to be the same age as Wonshik, and was what would be considered by most as a typically handsome man. Hakyeon would have thought the Captain was from one of their neighbouring islands, if not for the unusually large shape of his nose, which suggested he may be of mixed heritage. The other man reached for the cart, his larger hands bypassing the wooden handle to instead cover Wonshik’s.  
“Woah, thanks for bringing it all the way here Ravi. You could have left them at White Hall, I’m back again tomorrow morning anyway.”  
Hakyeon’s eyes widened at the strange name he had never heard being used to describe his best friend, but Wonshik laughed until his eyes were crescents.  
"I didn't want to keep anyone waiting." Wonshik said, ducking from under the handlebar and immediately was enveloped in a hug from the Captain.  
"I know its because you missed my handsome face. Don't deny our love, Ravi, we're meant to be."  
The comment made the pair laugh even harder, and they shoved each other around for a few moments like little boys before Hakyeon snapped at them.  
"Don't you two have work to do?"  
Both turned to look sheepishly at Hakyeon, Wonshik looking like a scolded puppy and wide eyes. The Captain gave Hakyeon a salute, which was met with narrowed eyes and folded arms.  
"Yes, mother."  
Wonshik cut in before Hakyeon let out all of the hot air he was choking on, looping an arm around the older man's shoulders.  
"Ken, don't be like that. This is my best friend Hakyeon, he's my island's village leader."  
Ken's grin lost some of its cheekiness and he clapped Hakyeon’s shoulder.  
"Hakyeon, is it? I think saw you yesterday at the pier with my Ravi."  
"And I saw you too; I asked Wonshik who that ugly man was with the silly hat and he said you were a Captain. I didn't know it got worse the closer I got."  
Hakyeon was shocked by his harsh words being met with a mock-wounded look and laughter from Ken as he took off his navy, wide-brimmed hat and clutched it to his chest. At home, the villagers would be scurrying away from his dark look and Wonshik would pout, but this man didn’t take him at all seriously.  
"Oh! Oh! Cruelty from such beauty still heals as much as it hurts! Ravi, how do you control yourself around him?"  
Wonshik shook his head at both of them, Haykeon refusing to thaw and Ken not seeming bothered in the slightest by the glare he received.  
"I am not getting dragged into this! Let's get this on the boat."  
Haykeon grumbled as Wonshik and Ken pulled the cart together to bring to the bustling pier. He watched on as a dozen hands flew in from all directions to help to load the precious cargo. It was like at home when the fisherman came back with their haul; excitement and chatter bubbling even as they moved heavy loads as if they weighed nothing, and Wonshik fit in with this crowd perfectly. They were all men of the sea, even Ken, and they hoisted ropes and scrambled up wet wood in bare feet as naturally as breathing.  
Back home though, Hakyeon knew every face and his heart would swell with pride at the skills of his people. Here, on this strange island with cropped seagrass and trees planted all in endless rows, Hakyeon felt nothing but impatience to leave. Why did Wonshik not feel the same?

His glance turned to that other circle of men, all of whom stood apart from the bustle of the crew and were engaged in their own conversation and self-importance. Only one glanced periodically at the workers on the boat, and did not appear to speak at all.  
Unlike the roughly cut, stained clothes that the workers wore, and he himself, these men wore pressed suits with silken threads and shiny shoes. No hair was out of place or was hidden underneath a fancy hat. At least Ken's hat had character, battered and soiled from the ocean and sunlight; these men and their clothes looked as if they rarely went outside.

Hakyeon had met men like these a few times in his life. As the future village leader, he had visited many places and received important guests at his family home. It would be something he would need to do more when he eventually became the official leader. It was thanks to men like these that the fish Wonshik caught all day made money for the community.

Thinking of Wonshik, Hakyeon rolled up his sleeves and joined the dockhands to move cargo. As he worked, Hakyeon’s sharp eyes noticed some idle hands while he lashed boxes together and he raised his voice, pointing at one man who snapped to immediately.  
"You, get those ropes. You, give me a hand here. Going in one, two, lift!"  
Looking up on to the ship's deck, he spotted the plume of familiar red hair even in the evening light and gave Wonshik a wave. Wonshik was busy hoisting ropes, his biceps rippling and the muscles taut with each heave. Despite being thus occupied, he noticed the wave and gave Hakyeon a quick smile, which Haykeon returned.

He turned away to give more orders, running back and forth along the pier with his arms full of boxes until the work was nearly done and there was nothing more for him to do.  
A sound like the tearing of cloth hissed behind Hakyeon’s ears and he jumped aside as Wonshik descended the ropes to land with a heavy thunk.  
"All done, leader." Wonshik chuckled, leaning against Hakyeon, who returned the affection with a nudge. "Have fun?"  
"Well if sweating and shouting is what you mean by fun-"  
"That's one way I have fun. Care to join me?" Ken purred.  
"Yah!" Hakyeon glared at the Captain, dragging Wonshik with him as he stepped away from Ken's proximity. "Don't sneak up on us, you sleaze!"  
"Ravi didn't mind." Ken swatted at Wonshik’s behind and earned a scowl from Hakyeon, who pulled the redhead closer.  
Both Ken and Wonshik broke out into giggles as Ken started waggling his eyebrows comically.  
The playful banter slowed as Ken started walking towards the group of men, waving for Wonshik and Hakyeon to follow.  
"Come on, let's go see the boss."  
Wonshik began to follow but Hakyeon held him back.  
"Why are we going? They aren't interested in us."  
"Uh..."  
"Are you coming Ravi?"  
Wonshik frowned, looking back and forth between his best friend and the Captain, looking like a small animal trapped. Hakyeon relented, letting him go but following very close behind. In all diplomatic meetings at home, Hakyeon had to drag Wonshik out of his shyness, why was he so different here? It was unsettling.

Up ahead, Ken had barged in to the circle, throwing his hands onto the nearest two shoulders, which were shrugged off almost instantly. Ken’s smile didn’t even flicker.  
"We are done for the night, gentlemen. Any of you want a ride?"  
There was murmured dissent and the circle began to fragment, most heading towards the smaller boat in pairs as they continued to talk. Ken moved to lean on the only remaining man, talking in a lively voice while the other said nothing.

Hakyeon’s eyes were on Wonshik as the younger man walked ahead. He saw how Wonshik’s easy stride was grew less confident than usual, his head beginning to lower and he was rubbing the grime off his hands and onto his faded blue shorts in nervous scrunches of his fists.  
Intrigued, but with unease bubbling deep down in his core, Hakyeon walked faster to catch up.

Assessing the stranger as they approached, Hakyeon was surprised by how much younger the man was compared to the others who had been in the circle; he couldn't be older than Hakyeon himself.  
The stranger was tall, with sharp, pale features that reminded Hakyeon of the jungle cats that stayed on their home island: shy, sneaky, and rare. His eyes were cold and dark, lips pursed and he looked annoyed. About what, Hakyeon was not sure, but his protective instincts brought him closer to Wonshik’s side. He didn't like or trust this stranger.

Ken, in comparison, did not appear bothered by the fact he was holding a completely one-sided conversation until they arrived.  
"Ravi, thank goodness you're here. I found this statue at the docks, did you want to take him back to White Hall with you?"  
Ken shoved the stranger forward, who turned and gave him a deadly glare while Wonshik laughed with his rich, low voice but there was a squeak at the end that Hakyeon noticed.  
"Leo sir, it's good to see you."  
"It's good to see you as well." Leo murmured politely, his heavy gaze resting on Wonshik’s face until the other gave him a bright smile then ducked his head back down.  
"You didn't say that to me! Aren't you happy to see me, Leo?" Ken began to whine.  
Leo gave him an unimpressed quirk of his brows and turned back to Wonshik. He didn't even bother looking at Hakyeon, but before any other words were said, Wonshik threw his arm around Hakyeon to pull him forward.  
"This is my best friend I've been telling you about, Hakyeon. He is our future village leader. Hakyeon, this is Leo, he is the one who owns this island."  
Hakyeon tilted his nose up slightly and put his arm around Wonshik as he was introduced. He remained confident as Leo's eyes snapped over to him and gave him an icy stare.  
Hakyeon had heard about both Leo and Ken from Wonshik many times when his best friend returned to their home island after work here was over.  
Ken fit what he had imagined from Wonshik's stories, but it was only here and now that he'd realised how little he'd paid attention to what Wonshik said about Leo, just a few anecdotes and nothing more.  
He didn't like to think about the mysterious Leo person who Wonshik spoke about with a cute, dreamy smile.

"So you're the boss here." Hakyeon drawled, eye narrowing. "Wonshik told me about how you would throw seawater on him if you caught him napping, and-"  
"Yeon!" Wonshik was shocked by his tone, relaying the story as if it weren't originally told with cheeky amusement.  
Ken dispersed the awkward mood that was beginning to settle with his explosive laughter. It was the kind that Hakyeon himself found hard to resist, even though his guard was up and his eyes trained on Leo.  
Leo barely even moved as Ken slapped Wonshik hard on the shoulder.  
"Ooooh I remember that! You looked like a wet puppy and you both wrestled until your big brother had to come and save you from getting beaten!"  
Wonshik laughed too, his cheeks slightly red and he smiled at Leo.  
"You wouldn't be able to beat me now." He teased.  
Leo's cool facade didn't change except for a slight tilt towards Wonshik. When he spoke his voice gentle and soft, as if a feather was tickling the shell of one’s ear.  
"Are you willing to risk finding out?"  
Wonshik didn't appear to take the threat seriously despite the serious look on Leo's face, chuckling.  
"Bean said that Ravi can fall asleep standing up, but I haven't seen it yet." Ken piped in.  
Hakyeon couldn't hold back his own laugh when the memory of finding Wonshik in that exact situation flashed into his mind. Warmth flooded his chest as he caught Wonshik's eye, the attention making his guard drop.  
"He does! I have seen him fall asleep standing out in the rain, upside down, even through big storms out at sea. " Hakyeon ruffled Wonshik's hair. "What were the Gods thinking when they made you?"  
Wonshik had started blushing hard now, having had enough as Hakyeon listed a few more ways he was found sleeping to Ken. His head was low and he ducked away from Hakyeon, pouting.  
"I can't help it when I get tir--" Wonshik's whine was cut short as a yawn escaped him.

It had grown dark at this stage, the stars visible faintly overhead. The docks were almost empty of people, a few crew lingering. The smaller vessel had already cast off while they had been speaking.

"Aww, sleepy? You know there's always space for you in my cabin." Ken said sweetly, and winked at Wonshik, who only grew redder and Leo frowned, giving the cheeky Captain a glare.  
"No thanks, I've seen your cabin, and it ain't pretty." Wonshik said, and he added to Hakyeon, "He's even messier than Hongbin. There's maps and toys and junk everywhere."  
Hakyeon winced at the thought. Wonshik's brother was a bit of an artist, and the tiny home that the brothers had shared was full of his art.

Ken continued talking, complaining to Leo that Ravi was making things up, but Hakyeon was ignoring that noise in favour of observing Wonshik growing visibly more tired the darker it became.  
The pair had had a very long day, working from before sunrise until the last load was delivered minutes before. For Hakyeon, even the walk back to where they were staying felt too far, but it couldn't be helped. They had been fuelled by sugary, imperfect mangoes all day, and Hakyeon needed to eat something different. It had only been two days since they had arrived here. Already Hakyeon longed for home, for the safe routine of life. Home was where Wonshik's smiles were mostly for him and all of his attention. They could relax on the beach after a long day and Wonshik would tell him about the songs he had been writing, the fish he'd seen and caught, and would sometimes let Hakyeon see his lyrics that they would sing together. Wonshik was protective of his songs and there were few people who he allowed to see them. To Hakyeon's knowledge, only he and Hongbin had been privy to them in the past.

On those long nights Hakyeon would often talk more out of the pair, filling Wonshik in with the village news, new recipes, his worries about being a good leader, the rumours from other islands and anything else he thought of. Wonshik always listened right up until he could no longer resist the pull of sleep. Then Hakyeon had a few moments alone to enjoy looking at his friend's peaceful face without fear of being caught. Not that Wonshik would ever know without being told – the other was oblivious to the pull that he had on others.

Yes, Hakyeon knew he had it bad. There had been no special moment of realisation. Like the omnipresent stars glowing above, Hakyeon's love was present all the days of their youth, but became visible now in the dusk of their maturity.  
It frightened him to keep such a large secret from Wonshik, who was so open to him, though after today and this whole 'Ravi' thing, he was beginning to doubt that...  
He did know that unless he made a move (something Hongbin had been urging him to do for years), Wonshik would continue as he always had - clueless of his best friend's feelings.  
Fear held Hakyeon back from confessing. What they had was precious, nearly too precious to risk even if it was eating at him every morning he opened his eyes to a new day. No one else understood him as well, not even his own siblings. The connection he shared with Wonshik was rare, and he knew in that way at the very least, his best friend thought the same.  
That was something Hakyeon knew these two strange men could never dream of having with Wonshik, and that knowledge filled him a fierce kind of pride. It would not slay the beast of jealousy which slept deep in the pit of his belly, but it helped to keep the monster at bay.

Hakyeon reached for the Wonshik's wrist and glanced at the two others.  
"If you're not done, we're going back up. Shikkie, let's go?"  
Startled by the sudden announcement, Wonshik let himself be dragged by Hakyeon east, uphill towards the buildings that lay there.  
"H-huh? Oh um Ken see you tomorrow Leo --" Wonshik raised his free hand to reach after Leo.  
Without taking the offered hand, Leo strode past and began to walk east as well, his fast pace leaving them all quickly behind.  
Ken and Wonshik called more goodbyes to each other and then finally, the two friends were alone and Hakyeon slowed their walking pace to a stop. Wonshik gave him a questioning look, but waited silently for Hakyeon to explain himself. Hadn't he been eager to leave? Why had they stopped?

The walk back would be a long one. Behind them, the music of crashing waves murmured in their ears. Without looking, Hakyeon knew Wonshik’s eyes were closed as he listened and he did the same.  
He had little idea of what was on Wonshik's mind at this second, but Hakyeon was sending out wishes to the ocean Gods to take this strange, uncomfortable feeling in his chest, to somehow transport them far away back home where Leo and Ken would not be and everything would be fine again.

And maybe if he was honest with himself, he might have admitted to a single prayer that also left him to appeal to the Gods.

They hadn't answered it yet, but Hakyeon was still hopeful.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone still sticking around ♡

It did take a while to reach the small cluster of buildings on the island by walking and at their pace, the sky would be a deep purple and the moon bright by the time they'd arrive.

Wonshik listened to Hakyeon's soft chatter mingle with the clicks of fruit bats crooning over their mangos in the darkness. His mind wandered to the fruit bats and their God Saewon, reminding himself that he would need to leave out an offering tonight with Hakyeon before they went to sleep.  
From Hongbin's letters, he was aware that few people outside of their islands worshipped the same Gods. 'Money and trade, those are the gods here, Shik. And the offerings are greed and waste.' Hongbin had written once. The thought saddened him, and made him wonder why Hongbin was still there when there were often complaints in his letters.  
"Wonshik. Are you even listening to me?"  
Wonshik blinked, staggering under the blade of Hakyeon's hand chop at his neck.  
"Sorry.."  
Hakyeon clicked his tongue, but then didn't speak, silence oozing between them and hardening into a wall that Wonshik felt it safer to wait rather than breach. As the wall grew wider and pushed turn apart, Wonshik continued to steal glances at Hakyeon's profile. Slight lines had gathered, pinching at Hakyeon's lips as he chewed on them.  
Unsure of what could be on Hakyeon's mind, Wonshik reached out to tap at the wall between them by nudging him with his shoulder. He watched on, hopeful for a reaction, but Hakyeon turned to face the other way before he broke the silence.  
"Why do they call you Ravi?"  
"Huh? Oh..." Wonshik mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. "It's just a nickname Ken gave me when we first met. Guess it kinda stuck."  
"Right."  
"Yeah..."  
Wonshik continued to steal looks at the older man. The walk felt extra long in the unusual quiet that Wonshik was even more grateful for the chirps of the bats that filled the spaces in between what Hakyeon wasn't saying and Wonshik didn't understand.

Cresting the final hill to their destination brought the sound of humanity travelling on the breeze. A clutch of white buildings lay nesting in the concave of the grassy valley, each placed on an angle that they all leaned towards each other, as if the great bird who had laid them had also nudged her unhatched brood to be close to stay warm.  
After a long day of unending work, the warmth was extremely inviting and Wonshik found himself speeding up to keep pace with Hakyeon's descent into the valley.  
Torches had been lit in the centre of the nest where many of the workers were still gathered for the evening meal. Hakyeon headed straight to where the delicious scent of bonfire-cooked meat was at it's strongest, getting in line to be served with the other workers.  
Wonshik wandered away, instead heading to the largest of the buildings, White Hall. It was a glamorous building, the facade detailed with flourishes of expert masonry. A few workers who hovered around at the front steps hailed him as he walked by.  
"The big Boss is inside already." One of them said.  
Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, he thanked them and turned back around to where he knew Hakyeon would be.  
It didnt take him long to be spotted and have food shoved in his face.  
"Where did you go? Here-" Hakyeon's mouth was full but most of what he said Wonshik understood.  
"I was looking for Leo, I wanted to ask him something." Wonshik shrugged and took a bite out of the roasted fish that was being held in front of his lips. "Mm, 's good."  
He coughed when he noticed Hakyeon staring at him, covering his mouth with his fist.  
"What?"  
But Hakyeon continued to stare at him, chewing slowly. Wonshik rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears going pink.  
"What? Is there something on my face?" He rubbed his calloused hand over his mouth, unnerved by the intensity of Hakyeon's gaze.  
It happened sometimes, Wonshik noticed, as they had gotten older. He would catch his best friend looking at him, often when it would seem like Wonshik wouldn't notice it happening. The look was hard to describe and how it made him feel was even more inexplicable. It was almost like with a look like that, Hakyeon had Wonshik trapped in a world where it was just the two of them.

Cheeks turning the same shade as his ears, Wonshik leaned forward to touch the other's shoulder to perhaps shake the spell away, but at the same time as he moved Hakyeon's eyes flickered away. Wonshik still took the opportunity to give his shoulder a friendly squeeze and then things felt normal again.  
"So when are you going to keep your end of the bargain?" Hakyeon nagged, trying to look cute with a pout that made Wonshik laugh instead.  
"As soon as possible have a bit of time off."  
"They're not giving us that."  
"Yeah, we get the afternoon off in a couple of days - it's on the roster in the cabins. Didn't you see it? I showed you!"  
"There were a lot of things to learn." Hakyeon tore off some more of his dinner with a ferocity that matched his tone, but Wonshik smiled.  
"Yeah. I asked if we could get the same times off, but I hadta swap a few shifts still."  
"Oh?" Hakyeon wasn't looking at him, starting instead at the bonfires nearby. "And who is in charge of the rosters?"  
"Leo. He does most things around here."  
"...except the hard work." Hakyeon muttered into his fish, but all Wonshik could hear was his soft voice.  
"What did you say? I missed that?"  
"Come on, let's get some more food, I'm starving."  
"`k."

As the evening wore on and with their bellies filled, he introduced Hakyeon to the workers he knew, but each year he had noticed that number growing fewer and fewer as less returned for the seasonal work.  
"Chanyeol's got a kid now, and Baek said he were going to the mains like your bro." One of them, Jongki, was filling them in as they walked back to the cabins.  
Sighing, Wonshik tilted his head back to stare at the stars while he thought to himself about his friends, some who he might never see again as their lives. He felt the loss and considered that at some point in the future, he too would not return here. There was, after all, plenty of work always to be done at home, and he was not wanting for money; that was not why he chose to work here.  
"When are you packin up, Ravi?" Jongki asked.  
Wonshik suddenly felt uncomfortable with Hakyeon's gaze piercing him through darkness while the others looked on expectantly.  
"Ah..." Wonshik looked away from his best friend, conscious of there being a right and a wrong answer to this question when asked in front of Hakyeon. "..not much longer."  
Hakyeon smiled at him, and then turned to the other workers to continue the conversation. The guys already liked Hakyeon, laughing together and talking about their own lives back home.  
By the time they reached the cabin showers - "done in record time like always!!" the guys teased him - and were sitting on their bunks, Hakyeon had already formalised two trade agreements with Kyungsoo and Suho.  
"How do you do it?" Wonshik murmured in amazement, rummaging through his pack in the low light.  
"Hm? Do what?" Hakyeon yawned.  
He was busy patting his face down with a beauty cream made from the native tree oils on their island, seated across from Wonshik atop his plain bed.  
"Make friends so quickly."  
"Oh." Hakyeon shrugged before grinning. The oils on his face made his tanned skin glisten, like the sheen of a pearl, Wonshik thought. But, he corrected himself mentally, Hakyeon was far rarer than a pearl. "Easy. I am charming. No one can say no to me. And I never give them a reason to."  
Wonshik nodded, frowning at his bag. Had he forgotten to pack it? Couldn't have, he had the distinct memory of grabbing it and packing it with his shirts.  
Meanwhile, Hakyeon had slipped off his bed to sit beside Wonshik, his head a familiar weight on Wonshik's shoulder.  
"Kyungsoo's clan grow saffron crops, and Suho has tea leaves that we have been looking for. It was in our interests to strike up a bargain. You never mentioned that you worked with clan heirs here. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I dont know, guess I didn't think of it like that. Kyungsoo's a good guy, and Suho used to go spearfishing with me when we'd have a break here. They're friends, not..well..I don't know. You know what I mean, Yeon."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But! You have to take advantage -" Wonshik frowned, but got a dig in the ribs from Hakyeon when the elder saw his face. "- it's nothing bad. Look, wouldn't you want to help out a friend?"  
"Yeah, of course!"  
"This is just that. Friends helping friends."  
Wonshik was skeptical. He had seen Hakyeon do business before, even go so far as to accept arranged marriages to other prominent clan heirs, only to find a way out of it at the last minute. Always with a smile, and so far there was only one island clan that refused to do business with the Cha Clan again. He was a great businessman, something Wonshik admired and feared.  
"Then what did you give them?"  
Hakyeon shrugged, slim shoulder bumping against Wonshik's arm as he yawned.  
"The next whiting haul you all bring in -we settled on 2000- to Kyungsoo. For Suho, I have to meet his brother Minho, see if we are a match."  
"Ah." Wonshik chewed on his bottom lip.  
An uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach. He didn't know why this came up when Hakyeon was so flippant about meeting marriage candidates, but there was something about it he didn't like. It was just too late in the evening to stress over it.  
"Anyway it's not a big deal, I'm not saying yes." Hakyeon yawned again, pulling Wonshik down by the arm to lay down together on the cramped single bed.  
Wonshik sat up immediately, ignoring Hakyeon's confused whine. Bag still in his grip, Wonshik continued to look through it, fingers groping for the familiar smooth wood texture.  
"What is it? What are you looking for?"  
"My bowl. We haven't done the offerings yet. The moon's out."  
Hakyeon groaned, reaching out in the darkness for Wonshik's bicep, kneading the muscles as he tried pulling the younger man back down to sleep.  
"Tomorrow. Saewon can wait, I am so tired Shikkie, I just want to sleep. The fruit bats are out, and he's not going to care about one offering. Shik-" but Wonshik stood up away from his best friend.  
"You don't have to come, but I'm going."  
Ignoring Hakyeon's deep sigh and nagging to come back, Wonshik prepared what he could and shouldered on one of his tattered jackets.  
"If you really must go, come back soon? Where will you be?"  
"Not far. In the eastern grove there's a good tree there I use most of the time. I'll be back soon, don't worry." They both knew no matter what he said, Hakyeon would still worry.  
It took three more times of placating a very tired Hakyeon before the elder let him leave.  
"Promise you'll wake me when you come back, don't take too long ok?"  
"Yeah, I will." 

Wonshik took one of the small lanterns and quietly left the compound of buildings. The area was nearly devoid of human life, the exception being a few guards milling around. They didn't notice Wonshik until he approached them, and gave him a light for his lantern.  
With the flickering glow of light as his companion, he set off east towards one of the larger groves.

Unlike the compound, under the moonlight the groves were full of nocturnal life. Thousands of moths fluttered in all directions, dodging the attacks of sharp-eyed black falcons and colourful geckos. Bats squeaked and chattered, hundreds hidden under mango leaves like gleeful children playing hide-and-seek. Under his feet, Wonshik was careful to listen to the strains of cicadas and crickets chirps to avoid accidental contact. Years of being here had made him less afraid of the moths flying about, since they were more interested in his lantern. 

Humming under his breath, he played with words of unfinished songs in his head, lyrics part hymn, part praise, mostly personal. Hongbin was always laughing at the songs Wonshik wrote, asking who he was writing them for "because they're terrible - only a person who actually loves you would say they were any good!". Wonshik had just given him a pout and asked why his own brother clearly didn't love him then and got a huge smile in response. He held that feedback in his heart. There was only so many times he could handle getting laughed at, and it only got worse when he opened his mouth to sing anyway.

Tonight was fine to let loose, no one else was around. He let some of the words flow until they were in a steady stream, bouncing on the rhythm of his steps towards the biggest tree on the island.  
"I wonder since when the feelings that I wasn't afraid to have became normal  
As time flows, strong bonds are made  
Even if we're apart, I can always feel it  
The gentle wind will carry my voice to you..."

When Wonshik reached the base of the giant tree, he knelt down among the roots with his offering ready. It was nearly impossible to keep his eyes open at this point, his deep voice stumbling through the simple prayers to this island's God of Plenty and Harvest, Saewon.  
Once he completed the small sacrifice of fruits and seeds, Wonshik yawned, settling his back against the broad trunk.  
Just a quick nap, he thought, won't be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are 'always' by Arashi, translation by yarukizero


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon is worried. Very worried.

  
  
He woke up suddenly, confused, alone. Hakyeon's heart was racing like he'd run a marathon, cold sweat trickling down his brow.  
For a few panicked moments he didn’t know where he was. Moonlight bounced off the dark walls from the solitary window near the entrance. Snores and sleepy scuffles came from the rows of occupied beds. No one seemed to stir. Hakyeon held his breath to fight the fear clawing up his throat and let reality seep back in to his mind. The sleeping men in this cabin were labourers. He was on an island, eleven hours’ boat ride from home. He was here to be with Wonshik. Wonshik had brought him here.  
_Wonshik..._  
  
_Wonshik..._  
  
Hakyeon turned his head to the side, cheek flopping against the hard, grain-filled pillow. He doubted his sudden movements were enough to wake his best friend, since practically nothing was enough to wake Wonshik before he was ready for the day. His eyelids fluttered to focus his vision, a relaxed smile beginning to seep across his lips as he thought of Wonshik. He opened his eyes.  
  
_Wonshik._  
  
Now the real panic began to flood in. The smile beginning to take shape on his lips suddenly inverted into a hollow grimace.  
Wonshik's bed was empty.  
  
Hakyeon's head began to pound with pressure. He shot upright, feet on the floor in an instant. He took some deep breaths, holding them in for so long his lungs began to fill with a sharp, prickling pain.  
The sheets were undisturbed from when Wonshik had left earlier that night. He hadn't slept and gotten up to go somewhere, Hakyeon started to realise, he just hadn't come back to begin with.  
He promised he would come back. But Wonshik was gone.  
  
These realisations only took a millisecond before Hakyeon was out of his own bed, running barefoot to the entrance. He stopped by a vaguely familiar form with cropped black hair on a bed near the window and lashed out with a sharp poke.  
"Yah, huh? Wha- Hakyeon?" A confused and sleepy Kyungsoo blinked with wide brown eyes, waving a vague hand to swat away any other pokes.  
“Wonshik is missing. Get up. We have to find him.” Hakyeon’s eyes were darting to the other beds for more familiar faces.  
“Huh? So….he’s probly–,” Kyungsoo yawned and wriggled more comfortably into his sheets, “-gone fishin’ with Ken, or somth’n…lemme…sleep…now…”  
“Get up, Kyungsoo. Something could have happened to him and we need to find him. Wonshik doesn’t just-,” Haykeon bit his lip, holding back the words and gave Kyungsoo a sharper prod with his finger. _He always comes back to me. No matter what, he always comes back._ Roaring ocean storms, ship battered and bruised, fishing in the rocky waterfalls barefoot, and Wonshik always came back. He would never break a promise to Hakyeon, and leave him alone on this world.  
“Ok ok ok ok…” The other man was whining, reluctantly dragging himself out of bed and rubbing his palms over his face in an effort to wake up.  
Hakyeon found Suho two beds down and at the word “missing”, he was up and ready to go, fumbling through his things for a small lantern and dragging a loose tan shirt over his head.  
  
The three of them left the quarters, Kyungsoo leaning heavily on Suho’s shoulder in a desperate attempt to fall back asleep while trying to walk at the same time. Hakyeon’s eyes flicked up to the moon, gauging that at least 4 hours had passed since he had gone to sleep.  
“Where’d he say he’d be?” Suho asked nervously, finding it easier to give Hakyeon the lantern so his hands were free to drag the exhausted Kyungsoo along.  
Hakyeon took the lead and the light source, heading towards the dim lights of White Hall across the enclave. The vague shapes of four guards milled about on the pristine steps, and the closer they got the easier it was to hear the murmurs of their conversation.  
“Eastern grove. He was doing the offerings.”  
“Why didn’t you just go wit’hm?” Kyungsoo muttered.  
Hakyeon turned around sharply but not before Suho was shaking his head, murmuring to Kyungsoo “this is not the time for that. Shhhh.”  
  
There was definitely no time for that. Hakyeon was trying to quell that exact thought voiced by Kyungsoo – if only he had gone with Wonshik, that idiot would have come back even if Hakyeon had to drag him all the way. Then they could have laid down safely and slept, and Hakyeon wouldn’t have had those nightmares. Instead here he was: outside in the cool air with two young men he barely knew while his heart was having palpitations at the prospect of finding his best friend injured, drowned, lost, dying, anything!  
  
He marched up to the guards and snapped his fingers at them, making them jump to attention automatically. He chose to address the one who was closest to him, a striking man in a navy shirt who looked no older than twenty and had the thickest eyebrows Hakyeon had ever seen.  
“One of your workers is missing. We need to find him immediately.”  
“How do you know that? Who are you?”  
Hakyeon found himself using the tone he spoke to the errant village children with, shoulders squaring and almond eyes thinning to slivers.  
“I am Cha Hakyeon, leader of the Cha clan of the Starlit Island and My. Best. Friend. Is. Missing. Now stop wasting my time and let’s find him.”  
“What’s his name?”  
Hakyeon’s eyes did not relent from the searing glare he threw at the guard.  
“Kim Wonshik.”  
“Shit. Why didn’t you say before? Guys, Ravi’s missing.” The tall guard turned to the others and nodded at the small one closest to the main entrance of White Hall.  
Without a word, that guard disappeared into the building, while the two others split off and came back with more lamps and machetes. The one in navy shirt – Suho called him Sehun, but Hakyeon thought of him as “grumpy eyebrows” – looked at the dark night beyond the compound.  
“He came by a few hours ago, asked for a light for his lamp.” Grumpy Eyebrows was saying to Suho.  
“Why didn’t one of you go with him? Aren’t you supposed to be guarding us?” Hakyeon snapped, which made Kyungsoo wake up from his perch on Suho’s shoulder and look around sleepily.  
“No. We guard Master Leo. You are…” Grumpy Eyebrows levelled his gaze on Hakyeon, who stuck out his chin proudly, mentally daring the younger man to say something he would regret so he could let him have it. “…responsible for yourselves.”  
“I am responsible for Wonshik. What’s taking so long?” Hakyeon looked past Grumpy Eyebrows’ shoulders to the smaller guard returning through the main entrance.  
Grumpy Eyebrows ignored Hakyeon and addressed the smaller guard.  
“Myungsoo, did you-?”  
The smaller guard just nodded and began to jog down the stairs, prompting the rest of them to follow. At the foot of the stairs, Hakyeon checked the stars above and then pointed east.  
“He said he would be in the eastern groves.”  
"That's a lot of area to cover.." one of the guards muttered.  
"That's why there are 7 of us looking for him. Let's go." Hakyeon took the lead and forced himself to keep to a brisk pace. Running might make him cover more ground  but he was more likely to miss something - or rather, someone - important if he rushed.

  
The small guard, Myungsoo, kept pace with him while the others fanned out behind, each with a lantern, the guards clearing overhung branches with their machetes.  
"Why is this so overgrown?!" Hakyeon grumbled, shoving a vine away from his face.  
"This is the oldest grove on the island. Many of these trees were here when the Jungs bought this land." Myungsoo calmly stepped through, pausing to survey the area at Hakyeon's left.  
The others caught up moments after, Kyungsoo's breath coming out in pants from the uphill slog.  
"We spread out. Stay within sight. You two, that way, Suho and Kyungsoo over there. Myungsoo, I want you scouting behind us in case we miss anything. And you-" He pointed at Grumpy Eyebrows, whose frown was easy to make out even under the dense tree cover. "You are to stay centre. I will scout ahead. All understood?"  
Hakyeon waited for their assent before turning on his heel and moving on ahead.  
  
The lantern he had was barely enough to see up ahead a few metres. Moths were flying everywhere, slamming themselves against the enclosed flame and Hakyeon found himself worrying even more. Wonshik hated bugs, how was he faring? And the chatter of happy fruit bats was everywhere, making Hakyeon jump at shadows. He swore they were taunting him. Was this what he deserved after refusing to pay tribute to Saewon? Not possible, he rationalised, because Wonshik had gone to do the offerings and he was the one in danger. Not Hakyeon. And what did Saewon care for people from the Starlit isle? He didn't care at all for them, and Wonshik was silly to even bother risking his life for a God not native to their people!  
Kicking at a root, Hakyeon cursed under his breath.  
"Damnit Shik, where are you?"  
That's when it started.  
  
Rustling.  
Loud, sudden, and coming from up ahead. Hakyeon froze, eyes trying to make out what it could be. Breath still, ears sharp, he listened. Behind him, footsteps paused. No one spoke, somehow all sensing that what they were hearing was not what they were seeking.  
Crackles, like tiny bones crushed under the foot of a huge beast, ran a chill down Hakyeon's spine.  
He became aware that the sound was treading ahead of them at an incredible speed, moving deeper into the forest.  
Once it faded, everyone drew a deep sigh.  
"W-what was that?" Kyungsoo's voice came from the south.  
"It doesn't matter now." Hakyeon snapped, his own breath coming more easily now  that the strange sounds had stopped. Nothing good could have come from a confrontation  with whatever was ahead there. "We have to keep moving and find Wonshik."  
"Can't we wait until daylight?" One of the guards groaned.  
"Remind me of that idea when it is you lost in the middle of the night here, Hoseok." Grumpy Eyebrows replied before Hakyeon could say the same thing.

  
They moved ahead, more cautiously and quieter than before. Suho would occasionally call out Wonshik's name, and Hakyeon kept listening for any unusual sounds, just in case. The excited clicks and keens of the fruit bats grew louder the deeper they moved into the groves. This must have been why Wonshik chose this place for the offering to Saewon, Haykeon thought. It felt more sacred here somehow, and from Kyungsoo's and Hoseok's conversation, it was clear that none of the workers went this far in any more. The roughly hewn tracks overgrown with vines and branches reflected it too. It musn't be frightening for Wonshik, who had done this trek daily for the past twelve summers as he worked here, but to the others, this was unfamiliar terrain. How did he even find out about this place? Wonshik hated the dark and was frightened of bugs, so Hakyeon couldn't imagine him finding it by himself. And yet Hongbin never mentioned it, so it couldn't have been the brothers together making the discovery.

  
How Wonshik found it didn't matter, Hakyeon told himself. He didn't like the place, didn't like the noise of thousands of bats, didn't like anything about this island. He cursed Wonshik in his mind for asking him to come along for three whole weeks, and himself for being so weak to the other's oblivious charm that he said yes.  
"Wonshik-ah, you are going to be the death of me." Hakyeon murmured.

  
The moment the last syllable left his lips, it started again. The rustling. Hakyeon felt the blood drain from his face. Grumpy Eyebrows called a halt.  
It was further away this time, but still in front of them. Hakyeon lowered his lantern and stared out towards the sound's location. Directly ahead of them atop the hill, a dark crown of massive leaves sat silhouetted against the moonlit sky. It was unmistakably a mango tree, but unlike the others in the grove, this was by far the biggest. Though the branches loped heavily under their own weight, it was regal in it's bearing, swathed in protective layers of veridian leaves. Smaller trees radiated in clumps around the hill like humble attendants.  
Without a doubt, Hakyeon knew that Wonshik was there, at the foot of that tree.  
"He's over there." Hakyeon pointed out the huge tree. Grumpy Eyebrows came up to stand beside him, and the others gathered together.  
"You're sure?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes alert and wide now.  
Hakyeon nodded, and gestured for them to move forward in silence.  
  
The noise from the bats flapping and screeching became denser as they approached the tree, so much that Hakyeon couldn't tell where their noise began and the rustling ended. He kept his lantern low and his breathing even. Knowing that Wonshik was ahead hastened his steps. He fought back the images of finding his best friend bloodied and injured, groaning in pain, or worse - making no noises at all.  
_You don't know if he's dead, or hurt. He could be fine. He prayed to his own Gods that his fears were not to be a reality. Surely Saewon would not be so cruel to Wonshik - surely no God could be to him, he's too gentle..._  
As they reached the base of the hill and the ancient tree towered over them, a thought came to him.  
_They might not be cruel to him, but to me..._  
Hakyeon pressed on.  
  
Thousands of blinking stars watched on silently as the group traversed the steep hill. Hakyeon was aware of the laboured breathing of the others close to him. He had begun to tune out the constant noise to hone in on any anomalies. Possibly the owner of the rustling, which could be anything but Hakyeon was certain was a beast. The beast was definitely heading this way even before they had, and there was a chance that they were searching for the same thi-  
Oh gods. Oh gods no!  

  
He rushed up ahead. Suddenly, a deep, sonorous sound like the cracking of the earth roared through the nights.  
"Fuck what was that?!" Everyone jumped except for Hakyeon, who found himself laughing so hard that tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.  
Sweet relief, and eventually Suho and Kyungsoo caught on and scrambled to catch up to Haykeon's sprint.  
"Shikkie! Shikkie you idiot where are you?!" Hakyeon laughed. "Wake up!"  
When he reached the top of the hill there was Wonshik, snoring among the roots of the tree, curled up on himself instinctively against the cool breeze. There was no mistaking the roar of Wonshik's monstrous snoring that Hakyeon knew so well, or the plume of red hair bright under a thread of moonlight.

  
The others took their time to reach where Hakyeon stood, too busy laughing once Suho explained what that roar had been. They bumped into Hakyeon's still form, Suho throwing an arm around his shoulder.  
"Hey Haykeon what is it? We've found him, what're we waiting for? Gave us a hell of a scare too, with that snore!"  
"It sounded like an earthquake!" Hoseok was giggling. "Or or a volcano erupting! Not human at all!"  
"Hakyeon, what's--oh."  
The laughing stopped immediately. Hakyeon strode towards the base of the tree to where Wonshik lay. Wonshik was not alone.  
"What are you doing here?" Haykeon demanded.

  
A pair of eyes, dark even though sharing the same moonlight that draped over Wonshik, flashed up at Hakyeon's voice, but quickly turned back to the sleeping man. A pale hand was still resting gently on Wonshik's cheek, which was how Hakyeon had found them. Hakyeon's heart was beating in slow motion, and the dread he felt from earlier pooled at his feet, rooting him to the ground. How was this possible, how could he have made it here before them? How did he even know that Wonshik was here?  
Then Hakyeon remembered. The small guard - Myungsoo - running into White Hall and Grumpy Eyebrows waited for him to return. It must have been then, that's why all of the guards could leave their post so easily -  
"Master Leo! You found him!"  The four guards all rushed forward, cheering.  
Leo rose slowly from his crouched position. In his arms, he held the curled up Wonshik, who slept on oblivious to the chaos around him. The guards offered their arms to help share the burden, but Leo shook his head.  
"I have him." His voice was so soft to be almost inaudible, but Wonshik stirred at the sound. The motion attracted Leo's attention, glancing down at the other's face.  
"That's fine, we are here now. I will take him back to the compound." Hakyeon forced his words out through clenched teeth, holding his arms out.

  
It had been a few years since Hakyeon had carried his best friend any distance. His strength was not at the same level as Wonshik's and the distance back to the compound was not going to be an easy task. Anything was better than letting this damn Leo have him, hold him, take him away from Hakyeon.

  
Leo's eyes flickered up at sky, seeing the silent stars. He held Wonshik closer to his chest, turned west and then without another word descended the hill, leaving everyone else behind.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik wakes to unfamiliar surroundings but a very familiar face. Hakyeon, meanwhile, is doing something he never has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaekWon moment f i n a l l y yassssssss! And a bit of playful flirty KenVi because I needed something fun after my last fic for them lol. This chapter just did not want to be written at all and I was grumpy for months after losing the original text. I'm sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this update. Thank you for reading!

 

Sunlight filtered through the open window, casting a beam that ran over Wonshik's bare right shoulder. He woke up in meandering stages. Dreams and voices blended together in his foggy memory, but other than a stiff neck and pleasantly sore muscles from hard work, when he came to he felt rested.  
Wonshik stretched his arms high above his head, letting the soft sheet fall from around him as he sat up. The room was full of early morning sunlight and he worried that maybe he had slept in too late for his shift. Hakyeon wouldn't be happy with him, but then Hakyeon should have tried to wake him! He leaned out to the open window beside the bed and realised he was looking down. As in, he was on the second floor. Of a building that was definitely not his regular home here.  
"Huh?" This was too much for him to handle this early and so soon after waking.  
"Oh, you're awake."  
Wonshik let out a shriek, grabbing at the sheets to shield himself. A light chuckle tickled his ear from across the room, and Wonshik pounded his chest in time with his racing heart as he recognised his all too familiar company.  
"Leo! Don't do that, you scared me! Geez." As the laughter continued, Wonshik pouted. "I know you did that on purpose."  
On the other side of the vast bedroom, Leo was relaxing in a chair with an open book. In front of him sat his coffee and a small breakfast spread over an ornate table. He was dressed for the day in a fine suit, unlike Wonshik who was still in half of yesterday's work clothes.

  
"What happened last night?" Wonshik asked as he got out of bed, rubbing the back of his sore neck. "I don't remember coming here, I mean I'm not really meant to-"  
"You fell asleep. I brought you back."  
"Oh..." Wonshik frowned as he tried to remember the night before, not noticing Leo watching his expressions carefully as he paced back and forth. "Oh yeah...I was in the grove..."  
The Eastern grove, which had been beautiful and alive with moonlight and the cheerful chatter of bats. That's right, he'd gone to give his offerings at the old tree! It wasn't much of an offering but it was all he could give; hopefully Saewon would understand. He remembered sitting down and taking a quick rest before he had to head back and let Haykeon know he was safe.  
His jaw slowly gaped open and his eyes widened.  
"Oh crap, Hakyeon will kill me!"  
Another soft chuckle came from Leo. "He knows where you are."  
"He does? Oh thank the Gods. Did you tell him? Thank you, Leo." Wonshik ran over to circle his arms around Leo's broad shoulders, giving him a hug while the other man tucked his chin into his chest. "You've saved my life, you know. Hakyeon's worse than Hongbinnie when I forget things..."  
Wonshik gave his saviour another squeeze and then let him go, looking around for a clock.  
"I'm late for work, aren't I? You should have woken me!"  
"You were tired..." Leo objected softly, head still not lifted.  
"Yeah, but there's a lot of work to do! We're behind on picking as it is! Aish, I should-" As he turned to leave, Leo's hand grabbed his wrist. "Hm?"  
Leo's other hand pointed to the table in front of him where the small breakfast tray sat. The food was untouched, and Wonshik felt a warmth spread over his face and tingle at the back of his throat, making the next words come out hoarsely.  
"I-is that?"  
"Mm. I thought you might be hungry." Leo's hand tugged at Wonshik's wrist toward the empty chair facing him.

  
He didn't let go until Wonshik began to follow his lead and sat down with wide eyes at the delicate display. It was nothing like the meals back home, or at the compound, or what Hakyeon made for that matter. Soft bread, cured meats, fresh fruits imported from other islands, and a few things Wonshik didn't recognise. There was even a violet orchid sitting at the edge of the plate. It was all a bit overwhelming.  
"Will you keep staring at it? Do you want me to feed you too?" Leo leaned forward with a small frown and reached for a fork, but Wonshik grabbed it first.  
"A-ah no it's not that. It looks amazing..you know I'm not used to uh..." He gestured at the plate.  
"It's still food." Leo shrugged, and went back to his book.  
"Yeah...thank you Leo. Sorry for the trouble."  
Leo shrugged again, turning the page but Wonshik noticed his head was lowered more than necessary for reading. Cute, Wonshik thought to himself, seeing the tell-tale curve of Leo's puffed cheeks that revealed the other was smiling.

  
The food was delicious, but Wonshik's hands were rough with using a knife and fork in this way. Ask him to fillet and de-bone a huge tuna and he could do it within two minutes, but this was a skill he did not have the practiced finesse for. There were screeches of metal against porcelain and he winced, looking up guiltily. Leo flinched at the sound but kept his eyes on his book, which saved Wonshik from becoming even more embarrassed.  
Face burning, he tried to remember the occasions he would see Leo eating and how the older man was so elegant and controlled, but nothing seemed to translate to his awkward fingers. He was grateful that the book and coffee were occupying Leo's attention.

As he finished, Leo snapped his book shut and finished his coffee.  
"Thank you Leo, you didn't have to go through so much trouble for me. I..well.." Wonshik glanced at to the open window and stood to clear his dishes but Leo shook his head.  
"It's fine, leave them."  
"You're sure? Ah..well..I..." Wonshik ran his hand against his chest. "Oh! Where's my shirt?"  
Leo ducked his head, laughing and Wonshik almost wished he didn't ask because when Leo laughed like that it meant he probably won't like the answer.  
"It was covered in bat droppings. You're lucky you don't sleep with your mouth open."  
Wonshik gave his shoulders and arms a sniff-check, grimaced, and Leo's laughter exploded.  
"Er I-"  
Leo was still laughing uncontrollably, waving at the ajar door on the other side of the room. Wonshik bolted through and shut the door, resting against it. Directly across from him, the bathroom mirror reflected his bright red face. He could still hear the older man laughing and it would have been a beautiful sound to Wonshik were it not at the expense of his dignity.  
He washed up quickly in the bathub with toiletries that were neatly stacked and waiting (presumably) for him while Leo seemed to gain control of his laughter.  
Just as he was nearly finished, he was startled by a light tap on the door.  
"Wonshik, I have to leave now, ok?" Leo's voice, soft and sounding somewhat disappointed, came through. "I have left clothes for you."  
Wonshik nodded, then realising Leo couldn't (thankfully) see him through the door, spoke his thanks.  
"Do not rush, I have spoken to the guards already to expect you late." Leo said, footsteps retreating from the door until a distant click meant that Wonshik was alone.

Despite what Leo had said, he washed up as quickly and thoroughly as he could. Peeking into the bedroom to check that he was indeed alone, he shuffled to the bed and dressed in the clean set of clothes. Like the breakfast, the delicate, refined clothing was beyond Wonshik's experience. They were made of ivory cotton that was as soft as sea foam and the fit was nearly immaculate against his body. It felt like a shame to wear something so nice knowing he was going to ruin them by the work day's end. Wonshik did what he could to make up the huge bed and stack the breakfast tray before leaving the room.  
He was guided out of White Hall by a kind maid, who had found him nervously trying to navigate the beautiful halls alone. A few of Leo's guards were stationed at the main entrance and he was stopped by one of their voices.  
"Oi, Ravi! Heard from the nightshift there was a search party for you last night! You alright?" The guard, Jonghyun, jogged over to him and clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, I'm good thanks Jong." Wonshik ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck. "No big deal, just fell asleep outside.."  
"I heard you smelled like batshit and Master Leo carried you anyway." Another guard he knew as Key added.  
Wonshik's face went bright red and he hid his face. Did everyone know – they must have, by now! The scent of his skin was soft and sweet now but to think of how bad it was before bathing this morning...he would have to make it up to Leo somehow...if he could look at him in the face ever again, that is.  
"How did you even know that Key?" The guards chuckled.  
Key shrugged, fox-like eyes observing Wonshik's red face with a little smile, then nodded out to the north east where Wonshik was going to be picking today.  
"Aren't you meant to be going? I heard there was some loudmouth guy looking for you this morning."  
"You sure that wasn't you, Key?" Jonghyun teased.  
Wonshik didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of the conversation. It was far too easy to start filling in the blanks from there.

 

It was easy to spot Hakyeon even from a distance. Hongbin used to say “just follow the shouting to it’s source”, and by following that rule, he could never really lose sight of their Chieftains son. Wonshik wasn’t surprised to find him in the middle of the grove, directing others while he shouldered crates of freshly picked produce. From this distance the impact Hakyeon had was clearly visible – many of the men were moving faster and with greater energy under the sweltering sun. They would be back up to the quota if they kept this pace up and that would be pleasing for Leo, Wonshik thought, smiling a little to himself.  
As he approached Hakyeon, others stopped him to give him a friendly swat and have a quick chat. A few of them asked if he was ok to walk after last night, some wanted to give him high-fives, others were curious for the whole story. Most of the questioning left Wonshik confused and he shrugged it away and no one pressed him – there were a few winks and light-hearted laughter so he took it in his easy stride.

The atmosphere changed the closer he got to the centre of the activity. Kyungsoo squinted at him and Suho made a fluttery gesture with his hand, like he was trying to shoo a curious bird away from a dangerous hunter.  
He should have heeded the warning.  
“Ey look who’s here! Finally up from your beauty sleep?” Jongki teased.  
“Shut up.” Wonshik grumbled.  
His eyes trained on Hakyeon, who had not yet turned around. Part of him yearned to reach out and touch the other’s shoulder but somehow he knew doing that would be the wrong thing to do. “Hey, Hakyeon. I’m sorry I-”  
“You’re late. Get to work.”  
Without a chance to reply, Wonshik was left to watch Hakyeon’s back retreat further down the line of trees, talking to the other workers. A heaviness in his stomach settled as Hakyeon moved further away and was laughing at something someone said, like nothing was wrong. Like he hadn’t just ignored his best friend and made him feel like the smallest baitworm in existence.  
“You in t.r.o.u.b.l.e.” Jongki threw an arm around Wonshik’s shoulders, tutting softly.  
“Jongki, stop. Shik, help me out here.” Suho waved him over.  
Wonshik found himself obeying without thinking, eyes still following Hakyeon even as he held the ladder for Suho to climb up and resume picking. He knew he had let Hakyeon down and probably gave him a bit of a fright in the morning but he was safe, nothing had happened. What had he done that was so bad he deserved to be ignored for it?

He could still hear Hakyeon’s voice barking out orders far away as the day went on. Kyungsoo was also skulking around him to the point that Suho had to shout at him to stop.  
“What’s his problem? What did I do?” Wonshik asked Suho once Kyungsoo had scurried away and they were alone again.  
“Don’t mind him. He just needs to get more sleep and he’ll get over it. Hey, you want to go fishing tonight after work? It’s been ages.”  
“Ah...” Wonshik rubbed the back of his neck. “I think I should talk to Hakyeon, he seems...”  
“Wonshik.” Suho’s voice was firm. It was times like this that Wonshik remembered that he was also a future leader – already a great one at this point, in Wonshik’s opinion – and this was a voice that brokered no arguing. “I don’t like to involve myself in other people’s business.”  
Wonshik frowned, opening his mouth to question him but fell silent at the strong look he received.  
“I think you should give him some space for tonight. Let him cool down. Talk to him tomorrow.”  
“But-,”  
Then Suho gave Wonshik a look he couldn’t decipher. It was gentle, a sad, knowing kind of look and it made Wonshik uncomfortable so he looked down at the huge harvest of mangoes they had stacked into the final cart for the day.  
“I don’t see him being able to stay mad at you for long.”  
“You don’t know Hakyeon. He once locked down our docks when three boats were late coming back because they’d been blown off course in a storm. He hates it when anyone is late, it worries him. He yelled at me for days about it, and I wasn’t even one of them!” Wonshik pitched a twig into the cart, voice thick with frustration.  
“He cares a lot about your people, doesn’t he?”  
“He does. But normally he yells a lot – he doesn’t do..well..something like this. He’s not, you know, the quiet type.”  
“No, he doesn’t strike me like that either.” Suho agreed, chuckling. “Isn’t it better that he’s quiet this time, then?”  
“Hakyeon...” Wonshik flushed as his mind finished what he was about to say and he pursed his lips instead.  
Hearing the other workers getting ready to pack up and prepared to jump down to join them. Suho’s hand grabbed his arm before he could go.  
“What were you going to say, Wonshik? I won’t tell anyone.”  
Wonshik looked down at his calloused palms. He felt the guilt pressing down on his shoulders. It was worse when he saw Hakyeon walking past with another cart, talking to a worker he recognised as Jungkook. Hakyeon didn’t even seem bothered that he hadn’t seen Wonshik all day, chatting animatedly and that hurt Wonshik even more. Yet, to utter what he had been about to Suho still seemed like a betrayal to his best friend.  
“It’s nothing.”  
Suho didn’t look impressed but said nothing further, so Wonshik forced out a weak smile.  
“Let’s talk about something else? Over fishing?”  
This time he was rewarded by a bright grin.

 

The word got around quickly that after dinner, a fishing expedition was to take place near the rocky cliffs of the southern beaches. He had noticed Master Leo observing the nightly bonfire from White Hall, and Wonshik had raised his hand in a wave. The light was poor enough that Wonshik doubted his eyes, but even if he wasn’t sure Leo had smiled at him, he did unmistakably return the gesture with a little wave of his own. No one else seemed to notice the exchange, though Jongki did ask why Wonshik was blushing so much.  
The good mood was short-lived. Wonshik had seen Hakyeon a few more times during dinner and tried to get his attention, but his best friend seemed to be much more interested in spending time with his new friends than in acknowledging his existence. He decided to take Suho’s suggestion and tried to ignore the prickling in his eyes when he went back to the cabins to fetch his offerings and saw Hakyeon’s empty bed, remembering how he’d tried so hard to convince him to stay with him last night. What had happened to make Hakyeon ignore him like this? Was it Wonshik’s fault? Should he had stayed instead? It didn’t matter now, he told the guilt gnawing in his stomach, laying the little scrap of paper on the pillow. He couldn’t change the past and he would talk to Hakyeon tomorrow.

For tonight, he would sit at the beach with his friends. A fire was lit and the moon was overhead by the time he joined the group, fishing poles propped in the sand, waves lapping lazily in the breeze. A bottle of taro rum was provided by Ken - “I won it in a knife-fight. What, I’m a good fighter, I swear!” - and silly stories were swapped over a swig and much laughter. Kyungsoo had surprised Wonshik with a glare when he arrived, standing over him until Wonshik had coughed nervously.  
“W-what?”  
Kyungsoo’s large eyes seemed to suck in the darkness and starlight as he stared unflinchingly. Each man watched on silently, curious to see how it would play out. No one on the island messed with Kyungsoo and Wonshik was not interested in starting up a fuss when he’d already had one hell of a day.  
“Don’t wake me again.” He said, and promptly laid down to use Wonshik’s thighs as a pillow.  
Wonshik looked around helplessly to the others for some kind of explanation.  
“More drinks for the rest of us!” Ken cheered.  
No one argued with that.  
  
Once Kyungsoo was asleep and the others were busy in conversation, Ken nudged Wonshik gently, his voice it's usual playful purr.  
“Ravi my Ravi, if I had known you’d dress up for me tonight, I would have come in my best for you.”  
“Huh..oh...” Wonshik glanced at his clothes and winced. There were a few rips from errant branches today and dozens of stains on the light fabric even though he’d tried to be so careful. “These...Leo gave them to me. My other stuff was uh..wrecked.”  
“Oh, wrecked huh? I can imagine~” Ken wriggled his eyebrows.  
“What?”  
“The guys said you spent the night in White Hall~ What did you two get up to, I wonder?” But there was no wondering – Ken was grinning so brightly the moon was put to shame.  
So was Wonshik as the meaning dawned on him. Immediately he raised a hand to swat at Ken, who cackled and pointed at Kyungsoo’s sleeping face. Wonshik dropped his eyes and was relieved to see the motion hadn’t woken him but he lowered his hand, not wanting to push his luck. Even sleeping, Kyungsoo looked grumpy. He instead pouted at Ken.  
“I fell asleep at the grove by accident, he brought me back. My stuff was dirty so he replaced it. Don’t say weird things-,”  
“I know I’m you’re one and only, it’s ok Ravi~ but you make a man jealous, spending the night with him and you won’t stay in my cabin.”  
“Ah, that’s what this is about.” Wonshik found himself hiding his grin behind his fist as it was Ken’s turn to pout, putting on a big pretense of looking upset, huffing and tsking.  
It was so over the top that once the Captain had crossed his arms and stuck out his puffy bottom lip, Wonshik was scared his giggling was going to wake Kyungsoo.  
“I’ll stay over next time you invite me.” Wonshik offered.  
Ken scrunched up his nose in deep thought before sighing deeply.  
“I suppose it will have to do. But!” He looked down his nose at Wonshik, who tilted his head to the side questioningly. “You must bring your music this time. It’s not fair that you never show me!”  
“Ahh...” Wonshik hesitated. “I...”  
“You must!”  
“How about...how about I write you a new song instead? Just for you? Will that do?”  
Ken made a big show of thinking about it, humming over the rum bottle as it was passed to him. Wonshik was almost worried until he caught the twinkle in the Captain’s eye and he knew the other was playing with him.  
“I graciously accept your offer.”  
They shared a swig of rum to seal the agreement. The night waned on, a few songs breaking out, gossip about other workers, and some panic when Suho’s line snagged something and everyone but Wonshik tried a hand at reeling it in to no avail. Wonshik found himself silent for the most part, eyes drifting out to the waves in the distance, the buzz of alcohol mixing with the heaviness in his belly while Kyungsoo snored on. It was a great night, the kind of fun he’d been missing all year and an experience he’d hoped to share with Hakyeon. All these years he waited for Hakyeon to finally join him one summer just so he could show him this other part of his life, meet his friends, relax for once without the burden of responsibility on his shoulders.

He’d finally gotten his wish...and Hakyeon wasn’t even here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bleh i've had this for months and couldn't get it to work so i'm posting as is for now. sorry for the suckage

“Stay here tonight if you want.” The young man offered, a hand gently resting on Hakyeon’s leg.

Outside the embers of the bonfire were still crackling and remnants of smoke dusted the clear night sky. Some men were lingering out in the cool air for a midnight chat. Others, Hakyeon knew, were down at the south beach that Wonsik had showed him the first day they’d arrived. That had been during the daylight and it was beautiful, though no more special than the beaches they had at home on Mabo. Inside the cabin was quiet with the snores and snuffles of tired labourers. A few corners were populated by hushed conversation in huddled circles.

Jungkook was handsome in the same way many young men his age were handsome – with a smile that caused trouble and a penchant for making it happen. He had a confidence that was beyond his years, or, Hakyeon thought, existed precisely because of it. There was no denying the magnetism in that sideways glance. The look of a man who knew what he wanted. For a moment Hakyeon fell into the touch that roamed further up his slender thighs, electrifying his senses all at once. He could lay a kiss on those blush lips and lean into a yeilding body and yet when he looked at Jungkook, a different name and familiar face flittered through his mind instead.

He laid his palms over Jungkook’s, stopping them where they were and smiled.

“Thanks, but I think I should get back to my cabin.”  

If Jungkook was surprised, his unfaltering smile didn’t show it. They stood up at the same time and Hakyeon accepted the soft kiss to his cheek and the friendly wink with the practiced grace from years of cancelled arranged marriages and proposals.

“Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow, then.” 

 

 -

 

He lingered outside before crossing over to his cabin,  the cool air sharpening his thoughts and a dark scowl on his face when he saw the guards stationed around White Hall. Last night had been a disaster. Once the group had returned, exhausted,  they wouldn’t allow Hakyeon inside to see Wonsik.

“They’re not even back yet!” Grumpy Eyebrows puffed. “We just got here!”

“Then why are the lights on?” Hakyeon gestured up where the steady glow of lamplight bled  through the curtains. His tired eyes still blazed, daring one of the guards to speak up. None of them did. So he snapped, “What could he possibly want with Wonsik?”

“The Master’s business is his own. We found Ravi. Go back to your cabin, all of you.”

Hakyeon was about to open his mouth when a heavy hand clamped over it. He whirled on Kyungsoo, whose dark eyes were dull, unafraid and his hand stayed where it was.

“Come on, we’ll see him in the morning, it’s ok. Come on, Hakyeon.” Suho cut in, removing Kyungsoo’s hand  and ushering them both towards their cabin.

He should have been able to rest easily knowing that Wonsik was safe that night. There had definitely been something out there in the dark and it had been close. No matter what anyone told him, Hakyeon  was sure it was not a human. Maybe a jungle cat, but it _felt_ bigger somehow, lurking in those shadows. Wonsik and Hongbin had once said there weren’t any on this island, which was why the fruit bat population was so plentiful. So if not a cat, what had been out with them in the darkness that night?

Whatever it was, it hadn’t found them in the end. Everyone was okay. So why couldn’t he stop rolling over to stare at the empty cot next to him all night? His mind tortured him with replays of  Leo hunched over Wonsik under the boughs of the ancient tree, a hand on Wonsik’s unguarded face. Wonsik had stirred under that touch yet Hakyeon’s voice hadn’t roused him. Why?

Hakyeon wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

This morning saw his fear turn to anger. The guards had changed shifts but the new group were even less receptive to letting Hakyeon in. In the end, two guards had to usher him away to the north east groves to resume the day’s work. No Wonsik in sight. Kyungsoo had been squinting at him. Suho was hard at work. Jungkook had been a pleasant distraction, and when he’d felt those honey brown eyes following his legs and his quick orders, Hakyeon felt like he was doing well as a pleasant distraction too.

As he stood now in front of the doors to his allocated cabin, all of what he had been repressing through the day resurfaced. He paused at the handle.  Hakyeon breathed in deep and stepped through.

Unlike Jungkook’s cabin, there was no one awake in here. Steady breathing and loud snores from various beds filled the air. Hakyeon’s eyes adjusted to the dark slowly. Where Wonsik seemed to be at ease in the night and on water like he was born to it, Hakyeon felt best in sunlight and on firm ground. It didn’t feel like it was firm underfoot when he reached his bed, and he let out a shaky sigh of relief.

There was Wonsik, shirtless and splayed out on his bed, little snores escaping his parted lips. The smell of sweetened rum danced in the air, soft as the strands of red hair fanning against Wonsik’s pillow.

“Wonsik...” Hakyeon breathed out, and some of the tension left his shoulders.

A pale slip of ivory and a kernel of violet caught his attention when he sat down on his own bed. The electricity that prickled up Hakyeon’s skin from Jungkook’s touch was nothing compared to the shock he felt seeing that familiar scrawl on tattered paper. A vibrant purple shell had been used as a paperweight, one that was unmistakably from home but he had never seen one as big as this before. Hakyeon rolled it between his fingertips, finding a tiny circular hole at its base to fiddle with as he read the note.

_“Hakyeon,_

_I’m sorry. I should have been more careful and I should have come back when I said. I made you a promise, I won’t forget it. Please, dont forget it or me either._

_Wonsik.”_

Hakyeon felt the anger wash out of him with his next breath. He gently folded away the paper to tuck into his small bag of belongings together with the unusual shell.

“You idiot. I couldn’t...you don’t even _know_ and I still couldn’t...” Hakyeon muttered, reaching over to brush his fingers against Wonsik’s wrist.

The redhead grumbled at the disturbance, rolling onto his side to the edge of his bed and continued snoring. An expanse of thin mattress was now exposed, barely enough to accommodate another fully grown adult. Yet the temptation was there, staring at Hakyeon in the face.

It was some small effort to refuse Jungkook’s company tonight for comfort. The choice to lay down in his own bed when he could easily slip in next to Wonsik and know the other wouldn’t be bothered was unbearable.

How many more times, Hakyeon asked the Gods in his mind as he fell asleep to dream of calloused hands and droopy, loving eyes, did he have to entertain the desires of others before he caught the attention of the one he loved? 

 


End file.
